Kissing Booth
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: AU SessRin, Sesshoumaru gets stuck running a kissing booth, and has a young Rin as a final customer. Gift!fic for PuppiesInc. Warnings: JUST a kiss between teen!Sess and lil Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 18: Kissing Booth Oneshot?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Rin or InuYasha...

A/N: **This short fic was written for and inspired by the lovely ladies of 'PuppyLoveInc' here on . **Those girls write some of the best AU Sess/Rin I've ever seen and if you don't know their fics, you SHOULD.

I'm not sure if this will be continued or not… I suppose it depends on the response it gets from my readers. (PS – I understand if you do not want to review a lolicon fic under your own name, and so I've enabled anonymous reviews, or you can send me a PM, if you wish to leave private feedback… I understand that lolicon is a sensitive subject for some… So no worries, 'k? )

WARNING: EIGHT YEAR OLD RIN AND 17 YR OLD SESSHOUMARU KISSING... BUT YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT FROM MY BY **NOW, **RIGHT? XD XD XP

Japanese: 'Matte yo, Sesshoumaru-senpai ga, kudasai' = 'Wait please, Sesshoumaru-senior' - medium politeness level.

'Domo Arigato' = Polite version of 'Thank you'

'Bette ne' = 'It doesn't matter/it's nothing'

~*~

He glanced over to his brother with narrowed eyes. The challenge may not have been one he wished to take, but he would not allow him to 'win', regardless.

The ticket taking booths were set, and because Kouga had called in sick there was no other to take his place, besides Sesshoumaru… and he was stuck. It was a matter of honor at this point… The Senior and Junior classes could not allow anything to go wrong with the carnival they put on in conjunction with the school faculty each and every year.

Half the city showed up for the event, and it was imparitive to the school that they collect a profit, if they wanted to have the funding to build a new science lab… So here he was… Standing inside a booth marked 'Kiss the Senpai'.

He _would_ get more customers than his little brother… _He would._

The girls lined up and with each one that handed him a ticket his stomach lurched… Most were girls that he would never _dream_ of kissing under normal circumstances… Luckily for him most were too shy to do anything more than kiss his cheek.

The fawning, giggling hordes laid their lips on him one by one and he silently endured.

_At least the majority of the girls he was getting were of proper age to be kissed…_ And at_ least _most of them wanted to kiss him… Unlike Inuyasha.

"Are your ears sore yet, little brother?" He taunted during one of the fifteen minute breaks they were allowed.

"Shut the hell up…" His younger brother retorted, clearly embarrassed beyond all belief. Inuyasha never did like to admit that, while he clearly gave off the aura of someone not to be messed with – it wasn't enough that younger girls didn't find… _Cute._

_The horror!_

Sesshoumaru simply smirked and made his way back to the booth for the last round of 'customers', his mood somewhat improved by the fact that he was clearly winning the little 'contest' his brother had challenged him to.

More females were interested in _him_ than in his brother… Not that he'd ever have questioned such a thing… Certainly not…

Finally the time came that the carnival was coming to a close and the lines were dwindling to nothing.

All Sesshoumaru wanted to do was go home and brush his teeth and disinfect every inch of his well-kissed cheeks.

He gathered the small pile of folded paper tickets as proof of his obvious superiority to his younger brother in both looks and overall appeal and turned to leave.

Just as he was stepping backwards from the make-shift counter which had served to separate him from his many admirers he heard a small voice.

"Matte yo senpai-san ga, kudasai!"

He turned back but didn't see anyone standing before his booth. Just as he was about to ignore the request that he 'please wait' he saw two sets of tiny chubby fingers curl themselves onto the wooded plank that served as the counter.

With a strength and determination he would not have thought such a small child could have, an eight year old girl with large brown eyes and a crooked little ponytail sticking awkwardly out of the side of her head hefted herself up onto the narrow ledge of his booth and adjusted so she was on her knees.

The girl blushingly looked down and brandished a single ticket for the kissing booth between her short fingers.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. It was the girl he'd saved from drowning at the public pool, not a week before.

_Rin. _

Her name was Rin, he recalled.

Setting his face in an expressionless mask, but unable to keep the sparkle of amusement from shining in his amber eyes he approached the girl.

Taking the ticket he leaned forward and presented his cheek. Oddly and insanely enough, he could almost feel the start of a blush rising on his face.

He felt two tiny hands reach up and brush the bangs from his face backwards, and a strange small shiver passed through his tall frame, before he was able to conceal it.

He completely missed the way his little brother was openly staring at the odd interaction between him and the small girl.

Her tiny nails brushed his ears and for the first time that day his eyes fell closed; because of this he failed to react quickly enough when his head was jerked almost violently to the side and a tiny set of moist and perfectly pouty lips pressed firmly against his own.

Little Rin gave a small 'um' and he in turn inhaled sharply through his nose in shock, but he did not pull away… Instead, unconsciously his hand drifted to wrap loosely around the thin column of girls neck and the tips of his long fingers brushed the small hairs at the nape of her neck. He was even surprised to find his thumb wandering to trace her delicate jaw-line.

The abrupt realization that this 'kiss' was lasting _far_ too long to maintain proper appearances caused Sesshoumaru to rear back abruptly.

Rin stared directly at him, with wide large eyes and rosy-red cheeks. Her small chest rose and fell with huffing panting breathes, and it took a few long moments before she realized she should have the grace to avert her eyes.

"Domo Arigato, Sesshoumaru-senpai." Her head dipped in a small bow and she turned her upper body, ready to jump down off the ledge of his booth.

"Rin-chan." His usually smooth voice came out sounding a bit on the… unnerved side.

The dark haired miniature beauty turned to face him once more, "Bette ne."

To his complete surprise the girl launched herself off the counter and into his arms, and only his excellent reflexes allowed him to catch her before she fell.

He was still confused and shocked when the girl giggled and hugged her small body to his large chest and her short arms wound around his neck as tightly as possible. She pulled back to grace him with a smile so large and sincere as he'd never seen before.

"Rin likes Sesshoumaru-senpai!" she cried out.

He stared at the young girl, wondering why she would have such an attachment to him? He'd only saved her life at the pool out of duty, afterall… He _was_ a lifeguard there.

He made no response and set her down gently, inside his booth. That's when she surprised him once more.

"Here." She handed him a small piece of paper, before running out of the back of his booth, between the splint in the giant tent.

He opened it up and smirked to himself. It was her phone number…

_Written in orange crayon._

Strangely enough, instead of throwing it away he chuckled softly and tucked it safely away in his pocket.

_What an odd little girl…_

He felt his own fingertips tracing his lips in memory of how it had felt to have hers touching them.

He shook his head to clear memory… But there was the ghost of a smile on his face for almost an hour longer.

_Rin…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 19: Kissing booth TWO! Are you a lolicon? XD**

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em! Don't sue me! I has no monies for lolsuits!

A/N: Since 12 (OMG – YES, TWELVE!!!) People asked for a follow up to 'Kissing Booth' – I wrote one!

a/n: edited for editing FAIL. Originally I Sess asking himself if he was a lolicon... Then decided to throw Miroku in there for kicks at the last minute. I forgot to change ore to omae and the lovely eDoll was nice enough to point it out. yay for knowing Japanese!

Hope you all enjoy, and I don't think that this can be the end yet… There has to be more to it than THIS right? Well… Maybe. I have lots of open stories right now and I want to finish up a couple of them before I write more on this – but I can only go where the muse takes me.

Lemme know if I botched it up TOO badly XD

PS: If I've been PMing with you – sorry for so long to respond, but was down for so long and then this plot bunny invaded my brain and well… I'll get back to you, PROMISE.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days went by and Sesshomaru was still unable to get the strange incident with the little girl from the kissing booth out of his head.

He was sorting his laundry and going through his pockets when he came across the small paper with the orange crayon phone number and the little pink crayon-drawn heart on it.

It was Sunday, and he had nothing better to do…

Putting the khaki uniform pants back in the laundry basket he reached for his mobile phone and dialed the number. He had no idea what he was going to say… She probably wouldn't pick up after all… It would most likely be her parents.

What _could _he say?

_Hi, this a seventeen year old guy calling to speak to your eight year old daughter… Does she want to go out sometime? Dinner and a movie?... Oh, her bedtime is 7:30? Maybe I could take her to play pokemon or something then…. Oh, no? Um… ice cream and lollipops? No?... Wait… Restraining order? You don't really have to do that… I, um… Oh… 'Police involvement'? Sure, I understand… I won't bother you or your daughter again…_

This had the potential to be _really _awkward…

The voice on the other end snapped him into awareness only moments before he thought better on this insanity and hung up, "Hello, shinjuku group home for orphaned children… May I help you?"

_Group home? Orphan? Shinjuku? Rin lives in such a rough area? I guess she was only visiting my area._

"Uh… Hello… I was… Uh, calling to speak to Rin?" What else could he say? Maybe he'd get lucky and the woman wouldn't ask him where he'd…

"May I ask who's calling?"

_Shit._

"Um… Takahashi, Sesshomaru…" Suddenly, an idea came to him, "The uh, lifeguard that saved her at the pool last week?"

Instantly the woman's demeanor shifted from cold and impersonal to warm and friendly, "Oh! Takahashi-san! The high school boy! The staff member that was with Rin told us all about that! We are ever so grateful to you for looking after Rin! That Kouga boy pushing such a young girl in to the deep end was just simply uncalled for and we'd like you to know he was punished quite severely for his actions."

Sesshomaru made a vague sound of understanding, wondering why he hadn't noticed the girl had been there with a group… It didn't seem these 'staff' kept a very good eye on the kids when they were out.

"So… Uh… I was just calling to check on Rin… Is she there? Can I speak with her?"

The woman became apologetic, "Well, you see… We only let the kids use the phone on certain days and Rin's days are Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru couldn't understand the odd feeling of disappointment… Had he really wanted to speak to her that badly?

"Oh!" The woman's voice interrupted again, "I know! Today _is _one of Rin's visiting days… Not that she usually has any visitors, but seeing as how you saved her life it seems understandable that you'd take an interest in her now! I'm sure that it would be okay if you came here to see her in person. If you get it approved by her group's supervisor, and I'm sure for you it wouldn't be a problem, you could even take her out somewhere, so long as you stayed in this prefecture and had her back here by dinner time at six o'clock. "

Without even thinking about it Sesshomaru walked across his room and pulled out a pen and paper from his desk drawer so he could take directions, asking, "How do I get there?"

~*~*~*~

He exited the subway station and looked at the address written on the paper in his hand. He stopped a bike messenger and was pointed in the right direction and after a short walk he found himself in front of what looked like an old run down former ochiya – a throwback from the days before World War II when geisha still entertained wealthy men at night at exclusive tea houses and fine restraunts, but came back to mama-san after each night to live dormitory style without very many luxuries.

It seemed those rooms were now converted into some sort of group home for girls and boys – not geisha.

Before he could even knock, the tattered old shoji-style door flung open and a smiling girl ran up and hugged him fiercely. She barely came to the top of his thigh.

"Sesshomaru-senpai! You came!" Rin squealed in delight and hugged herself even closer to him, while he simply stood awkwardly and accepted her affections.

A woman in her mid to late fifties appeared in the doorway and gave him a smile and a small bow, "You must be Takahashi-san."

Sesshomaru bowed back, slightly lower in respect for her age and responded with a polite "Hai, obaa-san."

"Well then, come in and you can tell this old woman what a hero you were for our young Rin-chan last week!"

At the sound of her name Rin perked up and finally released her death grip on Sesshomaru's waist, "Kaede-obaa-san…" Rin turned and addressed the woman, "can Rin take Sesshomaru-senpai to the park when you're finished talking to him? Plllleeeeeaaaassssseeee?"

Sesshomaru had the odd feeling that this was going to be more than simple 'story telling'… The woman was feeling him out, sizing him up, and judging whether or not he was worthy and trustworthy enough to be allowed to see Rin.

Kaede smiled gently at Rin, and then gave a sterner look to the young man standing before her, "We'll see, Rin-chan..."

~*~*~*~

An hour later he'd passed Kaede-obaa-san's 'inspection' and with a copy of his state issue ID taken, his current address and phone number put on record, a declaration of responsibility for her safety signed, and his picture and hers taken in case they 'needed them', Sesshomaru was being dragged down the street by one very exicited eight year old girl.

"You know… You're the first person to ever come and visit Rin! Rin thinks that's great! Rin wants to take you to the park and we can swing and play tag and go down the slide! Won't that be fun?"

Sesshomaru groaned. He was far too old to 'play'… But he would sit and watch her – if it would make her happy.

Why exactly he _cared _if she was 'happy' or not – he couldn't say… But he didn't want to ruin the girl's only day out with a 'visitor'…

Especially since learning that her parents had been killed in a break in from Kaede-obaa… The thought that this young and seemingly happy girl had witnessed her parents' brutal murder was an idea that sent him into unexplained rage.

_How dare someone put her through that!_

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear the thought and continued to silently follow the chatterbox attached to his hand.

When they arrived at the park he _did _maintain his dignity by insisting that he did not _play_… But she broke him down just enough to convince him to push her on the swing. Oddly enough he wasn't annoyed at the task, so much as he was… _amused_ at how such a simple concession could make her eyes light up and a broad smile split her round face.

The hours passed and he continued to watch her run and play and slide and swing – all with a slight smile on his usually so serious face.

Something about being around Rin made him feel as if he could relax – and he found himself truly enjoying his time out with the young girl.

He walked over to the vendor's stand at the park and purchased some food for them to eat – ramen noodles and some rice candy for a treat for her when she was finished with her soup.

They sat under a large tree in the shade and she slurped her noodles while he silently regarded her.

When she noticed his scrutiny, she blushed and looked down to the ground, "Thank you for the food, Sesshoumaru-senpai."

"It was nothing." He responded, somewhat detached. He set his noodle cup and chopsticks down on the ground next to him and focused his gaze elsewhere, watching as the last other people in the park left – leaving them alone.

Before he could react the girl had used his distraction against him once more and plopped herself firmly in his lap – grabbing his arms and forcing them around her waist. Instinctually he clasped his hands behind her back – starring at her and waiting for some explanation as to why she'd moved to sit on top of him.

"Sesshomaru-senpai is very nice to Rin…"

"Aaaa…" Before he could tell her it was 'nothing' again she reached up and repeated her actions from the kissing booth - grabbing the sides of his face and pressing her small lips to his… Only this time his mouth had been half-opened in preparation to respond to her earlier statement, and Rin wasted no time in pressing the tip of her tongue into his very surprised mouth.

Sesshomaru gulped, but with her continued probing eventually he gave in to the heat on his cheeks and the taste of her kiss… And he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it.

He warred with himself over how such a young girl could cause such feelings in him – when most of the girls in his own class couldn't have even elicited such response from the cold and disaffected senpai…

It was something he didn't care to think about… he seemed helpless to do anything about it anyway.

His tongue brushed her small one and the girl on his lap gave a small purr of a moan – moving her hands from his face, now that she seemed certain that he wouldn't pull away and sliding them down the corded muscles of his neck and to grip the front of his shirt at the shoulders.

His grip on her waist tightened and pressed her small body to his large (both for his age and race) and well developed chest.

It was finally only lack of oxygen that caused them to break apart, and Rin to lay her head against him – buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder – while his arms wrapped around her more fully.

"Why did you do that Rin-chan?" He whispered into her hair… More likely asking himself why he enjoyed it so much…

"Rin already told you…" The girl pulled back to look at him with red cheeks and lidded eyes, "Rin likes Sesshomaru-senpai…" and after a brief pause, "Rin _really _likes Sesshomaru-senpai." She settled back down against him and sighed deeply, "Doesn't Sesshomaru-senpai like Rin?"

He too sighed heavily… in defeat.

"Hai… I like Rin-chan..."

"Good." Rin snuggled down against him and yawned, tired from her playing, "Then it's decided… Sesshomaru-senpai is definitely now Rin's boyfriend!"

_That _got his attention…

"Boyfriend?" He wondered aloud at how she could have come to this insane conclusion.

He noticed she didn't answer – and when he looked down she was already lightly dozing in his arms. He sighed again and locked one strong forearm beneath her bottom and another against her shoulder blades. He rocked forward and managed to get to his feet with only the _smallest_ bit of awkwardness.

It was time to take her home.

As he was leaving the park with Rin held in his arms, the vendor, dressed in a purple shirt and navy blue pants – who must have seen the whole thing – gave him a nod and a lecherous wink.

"Lucky dog! She sure is a cutie… boku wa lolikon desu ka?"

Sesshomaru shot the man running the vendor's stand called 'Miroku's Miso and Ramen' a death glare and refused to answer…

The question stayed with him though, as he stared down at the small dark head of the small beauty he cradled in his arms.

The truth was…

He just didn't know anymore.

*Boku wa lolicon desu ka = 'are you a lolicon' or 'are you into children?' LOL. (Miroku is saying 'boku' as 'you' here, because he's making fun of Sesshomaru... 'Boku' is usually used to address CHILDREN - And since Sesshomaru seems to be rather uh... close... with a young girl, miroku is teasing him for it.


End file.
